Big Day
by TheRealRogue
Summary: This is Rogue and Remy's wedding! No drama this time; pure fun, fluffiness and hopefully, a little bit of humor. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Something old, something new

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 1: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

She wasn't yet used to wake up like this: her almost naked body half covered by her dark purple sheets, the delicious scent of cigar and spices pervading her hair, and the pillows, and everything around; his body pressed against hers, wrapping her waist, both of them almost becoming a single being, one attached to the other. Every time she was about to open her eyes to the day light, she thought of a quick pray, for everything was actually real when she looked around; for it not to be some perfect, crazy dream.

But it was no dream; for the first time in her life, things seemed to be working right, and this realization made her hug Remy tighter, like wishing him not to suddenly disappear. A few moments later, he sighed deeply in content; then raised his face from where it had been resting: between Rogue's breasts.

"_Bon jour, chere_" he greeted, strands of brown hair half covering his eyes.

"_Bon jour, _Sugah". He had to chuckle, both as an answer to her flirty, sassy smile, and also because he couldn't help but melting inside when she spoke French, even if it was a single word, or two.

"Uh, _cherie_, y' know what happens…" he leant over her, repeatedly kissing her neck and shoulders, "…when Remy… hears y' talkin' like dat?".

"Ah've got certain idea" she laughed, "but hey, hey… Remy…".

"Oui?" he mumbled, his face still buried in her neck.

"Hey, stop it!".

"Why?" he met her eyes, with a puppy dog expression that could have convinced any girl of surrendering to his wishes; any girl that didn't know him any better, and Rogue for sure knew him better than anybody.

"'Cause yah're not even supossed t' be here, hun'".

"But, _cherie_, everybody already knows I sleep here most o' de times… it ain't my fault y' be a better roommate dan Pyro, back with de Acolytes"

"Yeah" she rolled her eyes, "but it's not like they're thrilled 'bout it, remembah?". Remy sensed his own neck with a hand; it was a good thing it was still in one piece, considering that morning, about two months ago, when Logan caught him sneaking out Rogue's bedroom. "Besides…" she continued, biting her bottom lip; had he forgotten it, or what? "…Today's the day, isn't it?".

Remy cupped her face between his hands, surprised at that tiny hint of worry or doubt in her face.

"T'day's gonna be perfect. _Je promets_". She smiled, slightly caressing his unshaved chin with the tip of her fingers.

"Yah ARE gonna show up, aren't yah? Or else, Ah'll have t' rip off your eyes, throw your butt down a cliff…" his mock worried expression became stronger when hearing this, "…or something equally painful Ah'll have tahme t' figure out".

"Dat won't be necessary, _chere_. Remy only runs away from weddings when he don't be in love", and saying this, they joined into a deep, passionate kiss… that lasted until the door was suddenly knocked three, five, maybe eight times.

"_Hey Rogue! Are you, like, still sleeping? Can I come in?";_ Kitty's perky voice came from the other side. It was a good thing she had finally learnt not to just phase through doors and walls, scaring people out and catching them in the most peculiar activities. The mansion could seem a big place to live, but it gets way smaller when you completely loose your privacy because of heads that appear through walls, telepaths, and a guy that can smell you and your little secrets a mile away. Nope, not a big place at all.

"See? Gawd, Ah knew this would happen" Rogue whispered, urgently trying to find her tank top among the messy sheets.

"But we be marryin' t'day; who cares?" he said lazily, dropping light kisses on her back.

"_Come on Rogue! It's almost midday! We totally gotta get your make up, and get you dressed, and everything!". _

"Ah don't" Rogue admitted, ignoring Kitty's commands once again, while putting on her top. "But yah're naked, sugah".

"Uh… _oui_. Remy should better put somethin' on, an'…".

"Nah, just… hide".

"Hide?! _Chere,_ we're not seventeen anymore".

"Hide under the damn bed! Or Ah'll make yah walk outta this house just like this, in your birth suit".

"_Bien_" he frowned mischievously, and started to do as she asked. "But only 'cause all de guys in here would pr'bably die of envy in dat case".

"Shut up!" Rogue couldn't avoid laughing.

"Would y' imagine Cyclops?" his voice came from under the bed.

"Shhhh!". She fixed the sheets as good as possible, and then, trying her voice to sound like she had just woke up, she yelled:

"Eh… yeah, come in".

The girl immediately phased the door, but not walking: she was pretty much jumping in excitement, her pony tail waving up and down behind her head.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're still here when there's so much to do, Rogue! This gotta be, like, the most important day of your whole life…!"

"It is, Kit!".

"…and you're here lazing around like it's January 1st, or somethin'… Oh!" she abruptly raised her brows. "It's not like Remy was here, right?".

"Here?! Nah! Not today. He's with… his family now; they all came".

"Wow! Aren't you, like, totally nervous? I would, I mean, it's his family, and they'll probably be, like, watching your every move, specially since they had another wife in mind for him and… oh… oh… I mean…". She used to let herself go so much when she talked, that sometimes she didn't even realize of what she was saying.

"Hey, no worries!" Rogue calmed her down, smiling. "All that's over an' done. That Cajun's mine now".

The younger girl giggled, and continued speaking:

"Anyway… actually, I came 'cause I wanted to give you something". Her expression became kind of solemn this time. "Rogue, you're like my sister, you know? And, wow, you're getting married, and that's like… WOW, you know? So, I wanted to give you this". She handed her friend a small blue box, which she opened carefully. It was a tiny and beautiful hairclip, with sparkling stones.

"You know you gotta wear something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue; did you know that? And well, this could be, like, the old one: it was my grandmother's".

Rogue held it in her hands, staring at it and then back at Kitty repeatedly. She didn't have a grandmother, or a mother that would give her something like this. That's why it meant so much.

"Kit… wow, it's beautiful… thanks, Ah…" but then she was interrupted by Kitty's hug.

"Your welcome! I knew you'd totally love it. And oh!: I made breakfast today" she informed her, while standing up the bed and walking towards the door. "It's in the microwave, if you want some". Rogue's stomach twitched, at the thought of having indigestion on her wedding day.

"Sure! Thanks, Ah'll come down in a while".

"Fine, but hurry up! The make up and hair people is gonna be here at two o'clock, 'kay? Wow, I'm so excited!" and saying this, she disappeared through the door.

"So, dis Cajun be all yours, _hein_?" Remy hinted while appearing from under the bed.

"Of course" Rogue laughed. "Isn't it true?".

"It is, _cherie_: every part single part of my heart. _Je t'aime_" he whispered, while resting a light kiss on her lips.

"Ah love yah too… now, go away! Yah heard Kitty: Ah've got a weddin' t' get ready for".

(…)

_A while later. _

After taking a shower, having something to eat (not Kitty's uncertain pancakes) and receiving congratulations from almost everybody in the house, Rogue went back to her bedroom. There were still a couple of things to figure out, like the place they'd live: Remy's father had given him a nice apartment as a wedding present, but she didn't know if she was ready to leave the mansion.

Anyway, she didn't want to think about it right now; after all she had gone through in her lifetime, this one should be the least of her worries. So she decided to relax a little, and opened the closet; there it was: her white, gorgeous wedding dress. She really felt like some kind of Cinderella, as stupid as it could sound; she never ever thought she would have all this, and now, it was actually happening, and she wanted to stay and live forever in every second of this day.

"Hey! Rogue!" Kitty suddenly phased the door again, making Rogue gasp. Well, maybe she hadn't totally learnt.

"Gosh, Kit, yah scared me!".

"Sorry! I…" before she could continue, Jean stormed inside the bedroom too; she seemed worried, which wasn't common on her.

"We have a situation" the red haired girl stated.

"It's, like, a total catastrophe!" Kitty confirmed.

Rogue took a deep breath; she should have expected something bad would happen.

Note: Hey! Thanks for reading this, and please don't forget to let me know what you think about this crazy idea I come up with now. I don't know how weddings are celebrated in other parts of the world, but if you see (read) something that makes you wonder "What was that?", well, it's something that would probably happen in a wedding here, in Venezuela. And why are Rogue and Remy getting married like people would do in here? 'Cause it's my fic! :-P So well, remember I'm still learning English; oh, this one will have 4 to 5 chapters, just wanted to let you know.


	2. Chapter 2: The make over

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 2: The make over.

None of Rogue's friends wanted to be the first one to give the bad news. When it came to Kitty, her eyes were almost out of orbit; Jean's normally ivory face had now taken this slightly reddish colour, making a perfect match with her hair, while the few freckles in her nose seemed to be about to pop out.

"Spit it out already! What is it?" the southerner commanded them, wondering what could be worst: an anti-mutants attack? Magneto, Apocalypse, Sinister, or, who knows?, maybe goddamn Lex Luthor had a new plan to take over the world, or to ruin her life?

Finally, as she was still trying to take in the truth, Jean spoke:

"The stylists that were supposed to do my hair… well, your… our hairs, and fix us, and everything: they just called and said they can't come".

There was a moment of awkward silence, in which Rogue's gaze went from one girl, to the other one, then to some spot on the wall.

"All right, all right, let's just, like, keep it cool" Kitty burst out, standing on tip toes. "We can go to another hairdressing or something, can't we?"

"We would need an appointment, Kitty! Besides, it's Saturday; they will probably be full today. I'm ruined" sighed Jean.

"YOU are ruined? I mean, I can sort of fix your hair, and you can, like, fix mine, or whatever, but what about Rogue?".

"Ah couldn't care less" Rogue stated, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at her friends with defiant eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked, her jaw almost reaching the floor.

"What do Ah mean?!" if she was trying to look calmed, and like it really didn't matter to her, she wasn't accomplishing it. "Ah mean Ah've gone through so much garbage in mah lahfe, an' Ah ain't gonna let some hair jackass ruin mah weddin'! Even if Ah've got t' wear a damn baseball cap, Ah'm getting' married t'day!" and saying this with the most uncontrolled drawl her friends had ever heard on her, she started to go from one drawer to another one, taking out combs and brushes, clips, a hairdryer, hairspray, and building a rising pile with them on the bed.

"Uh… Rogue?" Kitty dared to speak, after a few moments of staying frozen. "You know? You're right, and we can totally help you, right?... RIGHT?".

"Yes! Sure…" Jean agreed. It was probably true what Kitty had told Rogue a few days ago: Jean was a little jealous someone else in the mansion was getting married before her and Scott, the perfect little couple. But since her perfectionism was beyond that, always trying to look faultless, she decided to become the perfect friend and actually help Rogue.

"You'll see! Everything's going to be fine" Shadowcat shrieked.

(…)

About an hour later, Rogue's bedroom had become a disaster area.

The books, pencils, pictures and candles that normally rested on her dressing table, were now on the floor, and had been replaced by all the stuff she took out from the drawers, plus every make up or hair item Jean, Kitty, Jubilee and Wanda found in their bedrooms; it wasn't at all a small amount of things. The bed was completely blanket covered with wedding and fashion magazines Jean brought from nowhere, and even Kurt, who hadn't been very happy about the wedding at the beginning, wanted to participate in the make over, bringing one of the big chairs from the salon for Rogue to sit down comfortably.

"Thanks, but it's not necessary!" she had told him, while he pushed her sit.

"Just zit and relax, _Shwester_!" he asked, but then he stumbled for some reason, and the pizza piece he was holding fell to the floor, leaving a greasy stain on the carpet. "Oh… zorry about zat".

Everybody was giving ideas, from cutting Rogue's hair a couple of inches, to braid her hair all through the tiara, and Kitty even suggested a tall, elegant pony tail.

"A pony tail?! You must have lost your mind!" Jean replied, and quickly picked up from the floor a red hair extension she had dropped from a make up bag, praying for nobody to see it.

"What's wrong with it?".

"Everything is wrong with it".

"And what about a…"

"Oh my God, look at this lipstick! It's amazing, whose is it?"

"Rogue, do you want your nails pink or white?"

"Pink?! Nah! I'm…"

"Do brides wear purses? 'Cause you'd need one to match…"

"Fine, maybe not a pony tail, but how about just a… tail?"

"Vomen are crazy…"

The situation seemed to be getting worst, since they were talking and arguing so much they weren't really moving on. But then, a voice was heard, and everybody turned towards the door:

"All right! Everybody listen, please: get out of this room now. I will take it from here".

As Storm came in, she went directly towards Rogue and started to moisture her hair with a spray.

Every girl and elf in the bedroom stayed just staring at her.

"Do I have to repeat it?" Storm said calmly, and everybody did as she asked, walking out the door, eyes outcast.

Rogue directed a pleading gaze to the weather witch.

"Let's see what we can do, child".

(…)

Everyone that was kicked out of the room was now standing in front of the door; Scott joined them too, his mind sank in deep thoughts about the proposal he was planning for next week. It was his turn now, he guessed.

Finally, Storm showed up.

"Is she ready?" Jubilee asked, and then Rogue came out too.

Her auburn hair had been slightly curled, a few sections of it tied in pretty knots in the back, upper part of her head; she was wearing the tiara, which was shining but very simple, and Kitty's clip had also found place through the knots. Curled locks framed both sides of her face, and her make up emphasized her amazing green orbits, making her look just stunning.

"So?" she asked hesitantly, while her team mates just stared at her mouth opened.

"Wow…" Kitty's voice was the first one to be heard.

"You look so…" Scott started to speak, but then almost punched himself when Jean directed him a threatening gaze. "…bride-like" he finished his sentence.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Rogue!" Wanda said.

Rogue smiled; she was starting to feel butterflies in her stomach, as the moment came closer. She really didn't know what to say now, or next; she just wanted to keep feeling her heart about to explode in happiness.

"Thanks, Storm" she managed to utter.

"Any time. And now, I think it is time all of us to go get ready too".

Everybody agreed, and as they left and Rogue locked herself in her room again, realizing she only needed to put on her dress and shoes to be ready to go, she knew there was still one thing she had to do.

(…)

It was almost 6 pm when she went down the stairs; the wedding planners Jean hired were finishing the decoration issues, out there in the yard. Besides that, the rest of the house was in silence, all of her fellow mates probably finishing dressing and all that. It calmed her down to see the house like this, and it brought her so many memories…

There was someone she needed to talk to, though.

Stepping in the kitchen, Rogue found Logan sitting on a stool, eating a gigantic sandwich; there was an open beer can on the table, by his side.

"Hey…" she said on a low voice, sitting down by his side. He only nodded, and kept chewing.

After a few moments, she asked:

"Yah gonna go?".

The Canadian growled, and once he swallowed, he finally spoke:

"Of course I'm gonna go. If there's free beer, I'll be there".

Rogue smiled awkwardly, but then he continued: "What? Did you think I wasn't gonna go, 'cause I haven't get dressed? I'm not preppy Mr. Summers, you know? I'll be ready in fifteen".

"'kay…" she whispered. "Actually, Ah wanted to ask yah somethin'". Logan raised his brows in expectation, waiting for her to speak. "It's… this one thing… Ah should have told yah before, but, well, anyway… just wanted t' know if yah could… only if yah want, Ah'm not… Ah just thought yah'd be the right person t'… it's…".

"Of course I would, Stripes".

She stared at him, knowing he already knew what she meant.

"What?"

"Walk you down the aisle?"

Rogue smiled again, but this time genuinely.

"Yeah, it was… that. Yeah. Thanks". And then, she decided to do something she had never done: she hugged Logan. After hesitating for a few seconds, he rested a hand on her back. He wasn't very used to hugs, but this one was important.

(…)

Rogue saw houses, stores, and a couple few buildings passing by her side, on the other side of the car's window. As much as she tried to calm down, her heart was like a drum on a parade, and she felt like they should instead carry her down the aisle: she didn't know if she'd be able to walk, because her knees would probably fail. So many times she had laughed at those excited and nervous brides getting married, but it was her now the one in that situation.

"You ok?" Logan questioned her, probably sniffing her fright. It was only the two of them in the car, and the driver in the front, going to the church.

"Yeah. Ah'm just… happy, an' nervous, but Ah'm 'kay. Ah can do it".

He raised a brow and chuckled slightly; it was funny to see him all dressed up in a tux, well shaved and everything. Not a common thing at all.

A few moments later, the car parked right in front of the church.

It was 7:05 pm. The wedding was supposed to begin at 7 o'clock.

They were good.

There was people in the front door, all gathered, waiting for her to arrive. She didn't want to look at them. She suddenly felt she was going to throw up.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on Logan's window. He opened it, to find Kurt on the other side.

"What is it, elf?".

"Eh… ve… there's somezing zat's happenin'…"

"What?" Logan repeated.

"It's… eh…" he looked at Rogue nervously and then back at the Canadian. "Remy's not here yet".

Logan threw his arm out of the window and grabbed Kurt by his shirt, pulling him closer to the car:

"What do you mean he's not here yet!?".

Note: oh oh! What will happen next? ;-)

I wanna thanks all my reviewers, you guys are so awesome! Please, keep pressing that button! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3: Getting the rings

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 3: Getting the rings.

"I never t'ought I'd live t' see dis" greeted Henri LeBeau, while his brother arrived and parked his bike. "De great Remy LeBeau, self-proclaimed womanizer an' heartbreaker, N'awlins' ultimate ladies' man: gettin' married by free will. Dere truly must be somet'in' 'bout dis girl".

"Dere isn't just somet'in': dere be everyt'in'" Remy replied, shaking hands with Henri.

"Ah, ain't dat lovely?" he mocked. "But, seriously Remy, y' sure 'bout dis? Won't y' regret it in a couple of months, once y' see de first pair of fine, tight jeans walkin' in front of y'?".

"Two t'ings 'bout dat: first, no other _femme_ in de world can wear jeans like she does. An' second…" he looked around, like it was so obvious he didn't even need to point it out: "I love her, _frère! _What can I say? She's de one".

Henri threw his arms up in the air in surrender: "_D'accord_… In dat case, I picked up yer tux; it's in de car".

"_Merci_. Now I just gotta pick up de rings an'…"

"An' dat's it; y' be a married man".

The two men stepped inside the jewellery shop, where every kind of diamonds, gems, emeralds and gold pieces were shown in wood and glass showcases. Everything was very luxurious in there, with big crystal lamps in the ceiling and huge antique mirrors on some walls. And for those of you who might think that two inborn thieves walking inside this kind of place is a dangerous thing… well, you're completely right.

Henri only had to give his brother a quick nod, for him to know what he meant:

"_Non_" Remy hurried up to say. "Don't even think 'bout it, y' _fou_. Not t'day". The other man shrugged and started walking from shelf to shelf, pretending to be just wandering around, fixating his eyes on a pair of shiny earrings, on a bracelet, on a golden clip…

"May I help you?" a smiley lady asked Remy.

"_Oui_, I'm here t' pick dis up" he handed her a paper he took out from one of his countless pockets, and the woman went find the rings. He didn't want his brother to be out of his sight, so he kept watching over his shoulder, trying to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Making a robbery in a place like this one wasn't something you could just do on your way to the supermarket. It required more patience and planning; it was definitely not the right time for it.

"_Je t'aime, chere_" Remy read on the inner part of one of the rings. "_Ah love yah, Sugah_" he read on the other one. "They're perfect".

"Is it your wedding?" the lady questioned.

"_Oui,_ an' it begins in… four hours now, so I better get goin'" he winked.

"Congratulations… and good luck" she waved good bye, as the Cajun walked towards the door, where his brother was waiting for him.

They had walked only about ten steps out of the shop, when they were abruptly stopped, held by hands on their shoulders.

"What's yer problem,_ homme_?" Remy yelled at one of the three very huge guys that cornered them against a car.

"Security" one of them roared with a deep, irritated voice, and immediately began seeking out in their pockets and jackets, without even asking for permission.

"Get yer hands off me, _salaud_!"

"What's wrong with y'?!" Henri shouted, but just a second later, it was very clear what was wrong with them, when one of the big guys took a diamonds bracelet out of Henri's jacket.

If Remy's hands would have been free at that point, he would have probably strangulated his brother.

(…)

The clock on the wall of the police station said it was 6:30 pm. In front of it, there was a cell of black bars. With his hands clenched to them, so hard his fingers were livid white already, there was a red on black eyed Cajun.

He had yelled and cursed, he had insulted and threatened (both Henri and the police, both in English and French); then, he had tried to explain himself, to make them understand he knew nothing about the damn bracelet, to try and get some kind of probation time, at least for a couple of hours. Later on, he had begged and pleaded, and he even showed them one of the wedding invitations, for them to believe he had a wedding to show up, and be the groom.

But flexibility wasn't the biggest characteristic of these cops.

"Look at de bright side, Remy" Henri hinted, and when his brother looked at him with murdering eyes, he cringed: "y'll still be a free man, _hein?_... Not in de traditional way, since we be here locked, but I mean, with women, _tu sais_?"

Remy swallowed hard before speaking:

"Just shut de fuck up, 'kay?"

"But how was I supossed t' know dey had cameras?"

"MIRRORS, y' shit head! Y' think dey be dere for y' t' look at yer lame face on dem? They've always got cameras behind… _mon Dieu!_ What do I do?".

He had mentally examined every possible and impossible way out of this. He could use his power to escape, sure; but then he would have the whole police department and even the army, as especial guests to his wedding, and that wouldn't make so much of the _perfect day_ he had promised Rogue. He could try to bribe the cops, but what if they gave him away?

With his forehead pressed against the steel bars, he decided he would make the whole place explode, and run away, if he wasn't out in the street in ten minutes.

"Well, well: what an interesting record you have here, Mr. LeBeau, or should I say_: Mounsieur_ LeBeau?" the bold police chief laughed, his round belly shaking up and down, while holding a folder in his hands and staring at Remy. "Stealing in six different states, several blackmailing charges, extortion and kidnapping. I'm very, very impressed".

"All dat was proven t' be false accusations" Remy spat out.

The man took a look at the papers, and then back at the Cajun: "Yes, so it says here. It also says you've been related to… mutant activity in this city" he lowed his voice when saying this. "Is it true?"

Remy stared fiercely directly into his eyes, and like this, the chief saw the red of his orbits getting more intense. Then, he backed off stumbling, and after clearing his throat, he said on a very low voice:

"Don't want to have issues with your people, man. Don't know what you're capable of. So…" he turned back and started to speak loud, for everyone in the room to hear him. "The evidence has shown this man had nothing to do with the robbery. Now, get him out of my view" and saying this, a younger policeman came and opened the door for Remy to go out.

"What 'bout me?!" Henri protested.

"Y'?! Y' can stay here an' rot, _frère_!" Remy said without turning back, while walking away.

Then, Henri went back to his metallic seat, right against the wall, and sighed:

"_Merde_".

(…)

In spite of how bad the situation had been, there was still one good thing: the jewellery shop, and therefore, the car and Remy's bike were only about six blocks away, so he hurried his way down the street, running and not caring one bit about the odd gazes he received. He could still make it; he _had _to make it.

Once he got to the car, he checked his pockets: the policemen had given back the car and bike's keys, his wallet, and the rings: that's all he needed. He looked around, and realized the only close place someone could lend him a bathroom to change his clothes was the jewellery shop.

"_Non_; bad idea", so he jumped in the car and started to change in there. "I'm on my way, _chere_… just wait for me…".

(…)

_7:10 pm. _

"I'm gonna kill him. No: I'm gonna gut him out, and kill him. No… I'm gonna slice him, gut him out, and kill him later on" Logan stated, in a very dangerous low voice.

"He's gonna come" Rogue murmured, staring impassively into empty space.

"Goddamn it, Stripes, don't you see it? I knew this would happen! That's why I didn't want to come in the first place! I knew that bastard would do something like this, sooner or later".

"He IS gonna come" she repeated, and this time he could see tears glittering in her eyes. "Did anyone call him?" Her voice was almost broken.

"Yeah; he won't answer the phone".

"An' his brother's? They were…"

"He won't answer the phone either, Rogue" the Canadian said. Then, they both stayed in silence. With the small amount of clarity she still had on her mind, she thought it was the most painful, definitive silence ever. Could this be actually happening to her?

_7:14__ pm. _

Being at only a few feet from the church's door, with everybody out there, saying God knows how many awful and mocking things?

_7:18__ pm. _

Would she have to go back home, take off her dress, throw the bouquet to the garbage and undo her hair, like in some pathetic soap opera? Why on earth was Remy possibly doing this to her? It was unexplainable, it was…

_7:21 pm. _

Then, and even before she could comprehend why, her heart jumped inside her chest. And it was because she heard it: the engine of his bike, approaching.

Were her ears deceiving her?

_7:22 pm._

With her stomach turned, she decided to look out the window.

Everyone was staring at a certain spot.

She did the same…

"He better have an extraordinary great excuse for this" she heard Logan's voice.

There was Remy arriving, parking his bike, getting off it, being received by a bunch of people, fixing his neck tie kind of thing, and running inside the church. It was such a strange scene in front of her eyes, she almost exploded in laughter.

"So, are we ready now?" Logan stared at her.

"Yeah… this is so crazy…" she said, still looking sort of confused, but then put herself together. "Thanks, Logan. Thanks for… everythin', not only this…"

"Hey" he interrupted her. "Don't say that again. You know I'll always be here, ok? Even from now on".

"Ah know" she smiled.

"Let's get this done, then. This suit's starting to itch".

He got off the car right away, and once he was outside, he offered her his arm to help her. Taking a deep breath and trying to relax both her shoulders and her burning brain, she got off the car.

Note: Hey! Just wanted to say that these days I've been watching the video of a song named "Tragedy", by the group Steps. Yeah, it's bloody old; I used to love the vid when I was like 14; it sort of puts me in the crazy weddings mood. So, if you wanna take a look at it, youtube it ;-)

I had a lot of fun writing this chappie, so I really hope you guys had fun reading it ;-) It's crazy how I can't stop writing this; once I write a chap, I already NEED to start writing the new one. And I also need your reviews! So please!! Don't leave without saying something! Or else, I will send Remy back to jail, and this time, forever!! Bwahahaha!

Next chap: will the wedding be a normal one from now on (boring), or more crazy things will happen? Well! You know me, so ;-)


	4. Chapter 4: Or forever hold your peace

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Note: Hey! Sorry for the wait, I've just been a little busy with college. Right now, I'm just gonna sit and study, but as sad as that is, I hope receiving reviews will make my afternoon happier. So please! My grades and mental health depend on you ;-)

Chapter 4: Or forever hold your peace.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Hank McCoy exclaimed, when down the middle of the street and riding his bike, appeared no other than the much requested groom.

After that, it all was like a chain reaction: faces turned one by one, sighs of relieve and chuckles were heard, and some people even ran towards him, not really sure if they wanted to ask him for an explanation, to punch him, or to thank him for arriving and prove them wrong about him being such a prick.

Stepping repeatedly on her long dress, Kitty was the fist one to reach the Cajun.

"Oh my God! If you wanted to make, like, a totally dramatic entrance: you got it!" she shrieked. "Where were you?!"

"It's a long story, _petite_" he puffed, getting off his bike. "My brother's in jail now… I was in jail! An'…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Jean ironically, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It wasn't Remy's fault dis tahme!" he defended himself, and then, Storm intervened: she had been very worried about all this, but the only way someone could have told, was by seeing the way she tapped one of her fingers against another one, her hands entwined in the front of her body.

"I'm sure it is a very interesting story, Gambit, but you can tell it later".

"_Oui, oui_, I'm…" he started to talk, but was suddenly interrupted by the short, skinny, bony and very old priest, whose presence nobody had noticed.

"Excuse me… I have another wedding to officiate at 8 o'clock, so if nobody's getting married right now, could you all, please, clear the way? Thank you…"

"_Non, non_! We ARE getting married" clarified Remy, stepping forward.

"Well, in that case…" The old man grabbed Jean's wrist and tried to drag her inside the church. "…the bride should be walking down the aisle already; I don't have time for…"

"I'm not the bride!" the telepath yelled, horrified.

"No? So, she hasn't arrived either?" he questioned, his confused face showing hundreds and hundreds of tiny wrinkles. "Are you sure you want to get married? This is a big step…"

"SHE'S… in de car, father" Remy explained, biting his tongue not to sound rude. "We be ready now".

"Oh…" he said, with a meditative expression. "So, you made your future wife wait? Uh, uh, bad start…" and saying this, he went walking inside the church.

"_Dieu_…" Remy sighed, rubbing his whole face with both of his hands. He couldn't believe things could get more difficult they already had.

"Whatever! Just go in and I'll go get Rogue" Kitty said, and right away ran towards the car.

"_Oui_, let's just go…"

"Wait: if your brother… _couldn't come_" Jean politely mentioned "who will be your best man?" With all the things that had happened, that was for sure the least of Remy's worries. So he, as well as everybody, turned to stare at Scott, who just shrugged and said:

"Sure, man".

Next, the procession of mutants and other people Jean had invited (most of them not known either by Rogue or Remy), moved inside the church. The last people to do it were Jubilee and Jamie:

"Oh, snap!" he cried, handing the girl the 10 bucks he had bet Remy wouldn't show up.

There were only Logan and Kitty outside the church now. Oh, yes: and the photographer, who had already took over forty pictures with people's worried faces before Remy arrived, people's surprised faces when he did, then the big arrival on his bike, and now, Logan's not very happy expression.

"Get that thing out of my face, bub, or I'll make you swallow it".

"Hey, don't be evil!" Kitty protested, and suddenly, a cloud of blue smoke appeared right by their side, and with it, Kurt with the most freaked out face you could ever imagine.

"Rogue! I couldn't find him anyvhere! I vent to the mansion, even to the acolytes' place..."

"Kurt…" Kit tried to speak.

"…I vent to a few bars and clubs and everything…"

"Hey…"

"…To that place vhere they fix bikes, and…"

He could have gone on and on about his twenty minutes' trip all across the city in the search for his perhaps-future-adoptive-half-brother-in-law, but Logan made him shut up:

"The Cajun's here already, so go get your blue ass inside the church now".

Kurt's disorientated face was also immortalized by the photographer.

(…)

Rogue had faced powerful mutants in deadly fights; she had dealt with dozens of psyches inside her mind, trying to drive her crazy and take over her will and her powers; she had gone through a lot of things, all on her own, but this was for sure the time her heart was beating the fastest. She didn't remember having ever even dreamed about this moment, differently from most of girls; and right now, every second that passed, every step she gave towards the entrance door, just let her know it was real, just in case she could still have any doubt.

She knew Remy loved her, but a few months back she would have never thought he would want this. And he _didn't_ want it, _until _he met her. He had mocked at men who got married and had a family, thinking they'd get enormously bored, until there was nobody else he wanted to spend time with, but her.

It's the greatest thing to realize you can still surprise yourself.

Now, she didn't know where to look at; it was so weird to suddenly go from the silently, cold car, to this huge place where everybody was just staring at her like she was some kind of freak. And Kitty, in her role of bride's maid, wasn't making it any easier: walking slowly and theatrically, giggling and smiling at everyone; Rogue would have liked to push her hurry.

Her stomach… her stomach again, and the butterflies. Known and unknown faces, the flashes of the camera, and that music that made her feel kind of dizzy and completely surreal: a violin, a cello, a clavichord, and it was like those Bach's pieces from 1700's.

She would have puked right away if she wouldn't have suddenly seen Remy's frame, waiting for her, at the end of the aisle.

That's when she thought: why should she be nervous and scared? Because of people around her? Who gave a damn about them? All she needed to be happy was right there, waiting for her, looking ridiculously amazing in that suit. So she didn't hide it anymore: she started to laugh, never losing his anxious eyes. He could tell he was a little nervous too (that was easy to tell because he rarely was), and he did nothing but staring at her, like he was hypnotized, like they were all alone and nobody else existed in the world, but the two of them.

Finally, when they were so close, face to face, only a couple of feet away, the spell was suddenly broken: Logan stopped walking, and even thought she pulled his arm a little, he wouldn't move. Everybody froze, and most of them thought that, if eyes could kill, Remy'd be dead by now, given the murdering narrowed gaze the Canadian was directing to him.

It seemed like he hadn't forgotten the little delay incident.

"Excuse me…" the priest intervened, making his voice heard in the whole church, using a microphone. "This is the part when you let the girl go".

Logan didn't even bother in glimpsing at the old man; almost without moving his lips, he spoke in such a low voice only Remy and Rogue could hear:

"You better treat her right, Gumbo", and finally released her arm.

Remy, of course, wasn't at all surprised by this friendly gesture; so he decided to strike back, in a way Logan didn't expect:

"I will" he said, and offered a handshake.

Like the air wasn't thick enough, the piece the musicians were playing just finished, leaving the place in complete silence and everybody in the room with their breaths held.

Logan still didn't trust him, and he never thought he would; but since he knew Rogue, he had never seen her happier than now she was with Gambit. Could he be wrong about the Cajun?... No, he was never wrong (or so he thought).

But what did he have to loose, anyway?

So, even though a little bit reluctantly, he shook hands with Remy, and everybody could breathe calmly again.

Right when Logan moved to a side, and Remy turned to look back at Rogue, it wasn't her what he saw, but an imminent white lilies and green leaves bouquet coming directly to punch him on his shoulder:

"Damn it, Swamp Rat! Yah scared the hell outta me!" her voice echoed in the church, since the microphone was really close to her.

And in the middle of the dissimulated chuckles and weirded out gazes (Jean's, more specifically), he just hugged her tight, like asking her to forgive him, like telling her it hadn't been his fault, like saying he loved her. And she understood it all.

"That's just excellent, but it's what honey moons are made for, isn't it?" the priest stated, and the whole room exploded in laughter. "And no more curses in the house of the Lord, for God's sake!"

(…)

"…If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace".

It's almost an urban myth: has anybody actually said something in this moment of a wedding?

Well, for a change, someone did this time:

"I do" a voice was suddenly heard, and before every soul in the room turned towards the entrance door, the priest raised his arms to the heavens and whined:

"Now what?!"


	5. Chapter 5: Vows and bubbles

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 5: Vows and bubbles.

This person started walking down the aisle, just as Rogue had done it minutes ago, but with a defiant attitude, completely careless about everybody's surprised and puzzled faces. With each step given by the recently arrived guest, words stayed more and more stuck in Remy's throat, until the only thing he could said was understood by very few people:

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"_

If the silence had been heavy with the Logan situation, this time it was like time had stopped.

"_Mon Dieu_, Remy! How can a weddin' start without th' groom's father? _C'est ridicule_!" the man chuckled, adjusting his tie at the same time.

Wondering what he did wrong in this life or in a past one, to deserve such a dysfunctional family, Remy spoke again:

"Y' think dis be funny, _père_?".

Finding a place to sit in the second row of benches, right besides Storm, Jean Luc LeBeau sat down:

"Y' were right, _fils_: she's indeed very beautiful" he smirked at Rogue. "But, oh, don't mind me! Go ahead, _s'il vous plait_".

The priest put his eye glasses back on and sighed deeply:

"Anyone else?" he spoke to the audience, in an exasperated tone of voice, and then gave Logan a questioning look; the Canadian only shrugged, and with this, the priest's nerves seemed to calm down a little, so he grabbed tightly the red book he was holding on his hands, and continued doing his job.

Sitting at the edge of a bench, Jamie yawned; it was bad enough to loose his ten bucks, and now he had to stand all this solemn yapping. All he wanted to do was go back home and swallow in one piece all of those delicious things they'd serve at the reception. There was this tiny little spider on the wall he started to follow with his gaze, not to fall asleep.

By his side, there was Jubilee, who was pushing bubble gum with her tongue, up to the roof of her mouth. She had to recognize this wedding was being way more fun than she had expected, and the best part was just about to come: drinks!

If one year ago someone would have asked Kurt what he thought about his sister marrying Remy, he'd have probably teletransported the Cajun very far away, to avoid such craziness. But things change, and now he was even friends with him. And the blue boy couldn't help but his eyes to glitter in happiness when seeing Rogue so happy herself.

On the other hand, Bobby felt a little weird; he had had such a crush on Rogue, long time ago, when she wasn't able to keep her power under control. And now she was getting married, right in front of his eyes, and as much as he tried to feel glad for her, he had to admit he felt just… well… really weird.

"…And this is why a man leaves father and mother, and gets married…" the priest kept on.

But Kitty knew Piotr was staring at her; she could feel his gaze on the back of her neck, and that gave her shivers. So she turned around abruptly, and when seeing the huge Russian boy opening his eyes widely, and looking around nervously, and blushing all over, she giggled on her inside. Oh yeah, things were, like, working really well, and she was so excited about this party; Piotr never talked too much, so she knew today was the day to really get to know him. At the thought of this she giggled, but this time for real, causing Jean to punch her slightly with her elbow.

The red head had spent all this time promising herself there'd be no hair issues, no make up dramas, no delay situations, and specially, no interruptions whatsoever on her wedding. Everything would be just perfect. She knew Scott was up to something (all right, all right: she did peek a little bit in people's mind from time to time), and she couldn't wait to see that ring on her finger already.

Scott swallowed hard at the thought of himself standing on Remy's shoes. Was he ready to get married? He had no clue, but he knew for sure Jean was desperate for it. It was the natural next step, and all.

There was someone burning in fury, though: that was Wanda, when seeing Kitty smiling at Piotr. She'd have liked to rip of her stupid pony tail, along with her scalp. But there was one thing for sure: tonight, she'd show him why, in the underworlds, she was known as the queen of the bootie shaking.

Hank McCoy was thinking about certain philosophical questions, like how could science explain God, how does God relates with science, and how could any of those two bring him a hot dog right away, because he was really hungry. It's funny the way our minds go to the craziest places sometimes.

Then, it was Storm, who was lamenting Professor Xavier had an urgent travel and couldn't attend the wedding. And by her right side, Logan, with his arms crossed over his chest, was telling himself this had been Rogue's decision, and if everything went wrong, at least he'd be there to tell her one very bossy "I told you so".

Yes, everybody was minding their own business inside their heads; but it came a moment when they all put their attentions back on Rogue and Remy.

Facing her, he swallowed hard and started to speak:

"Remy don't know if he can do dis right, but he'll give it a try… I had dis wrote down somewhere, but I dunno where it is anymore an'… what I'm tryin' t' say is…"

Rogue was biting slightly her bottom lip, and her eyes were fixated on him. Everybody thought she looked so beautiful standing there, smiling, like she just came out from a movie, a magazine, or something equally utopian; but this was real. Remy went on, trying not to stutter in front of so much beauty:

"I never thought I'd be doin' dis; I never thought I'd want t' spend de rest of my life with someone. I never knew I had de capacity t' love dis much… an' look at me now".

At this point, her eyes were filled with tears already, and her shoulders were shaking a little in restrained sobs. But, it was funny: she was smiling at the same time.

"…An' dat's 'cause y' came along, _chere,_ an' made want t' be a better person. Y' turned my life into a place where de greatest things happen every second… I never thought dat was possible. I don't need anythin' else, an' I don't want anybody else, but y', t' be happy. _Je t'aime_, Rogue, an' dis is for sure de best day of my life, 'cause now I know I'll be with y' forever".

When he was told he had to write his vows, he thought it'd be sort of weird to say that kind of stuff in front of so much people. But now he had done it, he realized it was so great to yell to the world that, yes, Remy LeBeau was nothing less than madly in love.

By the way, without anyone to realize, Logan sniffed twice. "Damn it, the son of a bitch ain't lying" he thought to himself.

Kitty had passed Rogue a tissue ("bride's maids are like girl scouts: always ready!" the younger girl had announced a few days earlier). Now, it had become a crumpled ball in Rogue's hand when it was her turn to speak:

"When I first met yah… Ah said yah were an asshole…"

"Thanks, _cherie_".

"…But Ah only _said it_, Ah never really thought that way. Ah said 'cause Ah had t' hide from yah, an' from everythin', just as Ah'd always done it. But Ah'm so lucky yah were more persistent than that, an' didn't give up. Ah'm lucky yah could see that, underneath all of mah covers… Ah was already in love with yah. 'Cause with yah, Ah learnt t' trust… t' be mahself… t' love life, an' Ah wanna stay like that forever. Ah love yah, an' out of so much people in the world…"

She had tried to stay calmed and to hold back her tears, but then, it was too much: too many emotions all bunched together, so her voice broke into both a sob and a laugh:

"Ah can't believe we found each other!"

He held her hands, and he was happy he didn't have to talk right on, because he would have sounded like a little boy right after his first kiss. He felt complete. Nothing in the world could be better than this: her green eyes telling him that she loved him, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks to reach her big smile.

Her hands that nobody had touched before him, were trembling like leafs when he placed the ring on her finger. The more she cried, the more she laughed, and also the other way around: she just couldn't help herself. It was like all that time she spent being gloom and sad, was now being compensated fully and all at once.

She was shaking so much she even dropped Remy's ring, which went rolling down the floor and ended up under the priest's robes.

Later on, she would have to watch the video to remember more specifically these surreal moments, when tears didn't allow her to see well and excitement didn't let her think clearly. But there was one moment that stayed glued to her whole being, and that's when these words were said:

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife… come on, everybody's waiting for it" the old man encouraged them with his hand.

Right away, she cupped his face between her hands, and he gently placed his hands on her waist, kissing in front of everybody for the first time ever.

"We did it" he said, moving apart her white bangs with his fingers.

"We did it" she repeated, smiling widely.

That's when the whole congratulations craziness began; they both received hugs and good wishes from left, right and centre, while Kitty did nothing but blowing her nose.

When the music started to play again, they could walk back down the aisle. Once they got to the door, they walked through hundreds of little bubbles, continuously created by five Jamies; he… they seemed to be having a blast with it.

Everybody walked contently out of the church, like Remy and Rogue's happiness had spread to them too. But then, everybody stayed paralyzed when seeing something out there.

"Oh… my… God" Jean sighed.

Note: All right, it was about time for some fluffiness! ;-)

So there you were, thinking it was actually gonna be Belladona. Haha, you fell! :-P I really try to keep myself away from clichés, you know? Besides, remember at the beginning, when I said there would be no drama? All right, maybe not "dramatic drama" but more like "fun drama"; yeah, I like it better ;-)

Btw: does the question the priest said at the end of the past chap come after or before the vows? Oops! I have no clue. But let's pretend it comes before, shall we? (smiles hopefully). Oh! People don't really say vows here, but since I've seen it on the tv, I wanted to add it! So, yay! ;-) Please review!! Thanks to everyone who has.


	6. Chapter 6: Get the party started

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 6: Get the party started.

Kitty Pride joined the little crowd right when they were going out of the church; her breathe was fast and her cheeks, slightly red, because of the run she had just taken. If she'd have known she'd have to run so much this night she'd have worn sneakers, or the danger room's uniform's boots. It was such a good luck nobody saw her during her secret mission, so she put the white shoe polish bottle (it was the most suitable thing she could find for the task) back inside her purse, and started to smile again.

Moreover, nobody noticed when she nodded and winked at Rogue, who smiled playfully and kept on walking arm in arm with her now husband.

The first one to see _it_ was Jean; her nose wrinkled like she just smelled crap, and pulling Scott's arm for him to see it too, she sighed:

"Oh… my… God… She got truly insane this time".

Everyone had seen it too.

But differently from the telepath, they all laughed and took it naturally, like well, it was time to relax a little bit, at least for one night. And Remy… the first thing that came to his mind was that no other woman in the world would have ever done something like this: writing in the back glass of the luxurious black car, in big white letters: "_I bagged my Cajun!"_

This is the Rogue that had been waiting to come out, and that did it when she met him: the impulsive and fun Rogue, that wanted to take chances and didn't know the word _impossible_. Because he loved all of them Rogues: the deep minded, the stubborn, the caring, the sarcastic one, and a very long etcetera. But this one was for sure one of his favourites. So he gave them all a kiss in the cheek.

(…)

He leaned over her, placing his face very close from hers and inhaling her scent, which got mixed with the bouquet's, leaving her surrounded by a flowered aura.

"How y' feel?" he questioned, while the car started to go.

She opened her mouth to speak, but how could she begin if there was so much to say? So she just gave him a soft, long kiss:

"That's exactly how Ah feel, Sugah" she smiled, with her forehead pressed against his. "Ah was so insanely scared a while ago, 'cause Ah couldn't believe things were really happenin'. But all that's gone now; Ah feel… Ah'd never felt this way".

He grinned, and started to drop light kisses on her bare shoulders.

"An' how do yah feel?"

"_Moi, chere_? I feel like de luckiest asshole 'n de world" he said, his mouth still like glued to her left shoulder.

"Yah should" she laughed, and then glared around: "Ah can't believe they spent so much money on this; look at this car: it's practically a limo". Remy met her eyes, smirking mischievously:

"_Oui_, an' dere be good things 'bout dat". There was a little button somewhere, which he pressed, and immediately a black screen separated them from the driver's view, leaving them in total and complete privacy for Remy to get to know closely the neckline of her strapless dress.

"What yah doin', mistah?" she mock complained. "Yah think Ah'm the kinda gal that's gonna get all horny in the back seat of a car?"

"Y' wound me, _cherie_! I'd never even hint such a thing" he said melodramatically, caressing her knees, and then her thighs. "But, Remy: he does get horny everywhere if he's with y'".

"Oh mah Gawd, Rem! We just left the church!" she snickered, trying to control herself, but it wasn't easy. There's one thing about guys, and it's that suits and ties always give them extra cuteness; and if we imagine Remy looking like that, it's not too hard to imagine why Rogue couldn't resist the temptation of beginning her life as a married woman with a little bit of cuddling.

"Holy… sexy dress, den".

_Giggles…_

_Squeals… _

_Moans… _

_More giggles…_

_Knock, knock… _

What?

Yeah: _Knock, knock. _

Remy jumped in surprise so abruptly he hit his head against the car ceiling, and immediately, they both saw with horror Kurt's face staring at them from the other side of the window.

It was for sure a Kodak moment.

But, then, taking a better look at it, he wasn't really staring at them; actually, he was looking into empty space, blinking, with a calmed expression, not the embarrassed face you'd have if you just caught two people _getting busy_.

"He can't see us, he can't see us" Remy hurried to say. Of course: smoked glasses.

Rogue sighed in relieve, trying desperately to put her dress on its right place:

"This thing's easier t' take off than to put on, damn it" she whispered. A few seconds later, once she found herself more decently clothed, she took air in deeply, in order to calm down her still fastened breathe, and opened the window about an inch:

"Yeah?"

"Ve're gonna stop for some gas, but then ve'll be right behind you guys, ok?" the boy said, not even imagining what had been happening behind that glass moments ago.

"Sure!" she answered in such a perky way she almost sounded like Kitty, and closed the window right away. Then, the light changed to green and the car kept moving.

"Dat was a close one" the Cajun chuckled, and then lowed his voice: "Now… where were we?"

"Nowhere!" she pushed him away. "We're almost home already! Yah help me pull this zipper up".

"Aw, chere, how unfair's dat t' poor Remy?"

"Ah'll make it up t' yah later, hun. Ah promise".

(…)

The mansion's backyard seemed to be a whole different place. There were these huge white marquees illuminated with white and green lights, creating a magic, intimate atmosphere in the place. Green plants and white flowers were all over, as well as different food stations, like the sweets one, with chocolate fountains and all kind of bonbons and desserts, the salads one, another one with all types of canapés, a drinks area, and a beautifully ornamented table with the cake, that seemed to be more like and sculpture than an eatable thing. The band and the dance floor were on a side, and the pool was decorated with candles and flowers and everything.

"Gosh, Jean went a little over the top with all this" Rogue murmured to Remy. She had already lost count of how many times she had said "_Hi! Thanks for coming_", receiving the guests at the entrance of the main marquee.

"Y' ain't gonna tell me y' don't like it, ain't y'?" he grinned.

"Ah said Ah wanted somethin' small, but…" she glared around: from the sleek waiters that were working like ants, to the nice decoration, and the music. "Ah could get used to it, yeah" she smiled. Sure she enjoyed simple things, but a little bit of luxury from time to time doesn't hurt anybody.

"Hey, _chere_, look: dis be de first time people gimme deir money by free will" he glimpsed at the fancy box, where presents (in cash) were put in by the guests.

"Thanks for comin'!" she greeted an old high school friend, and then talked to Remy again, in a low voice: "Yeah, that should get me a fine pair of jeans, or somethin'".

"I should get marry more often then" he joked, and she was about to narrow her eyes at him, when she saw two people arriving:

"Oh mah Gawd! What are they doin' here?"

The Cajun looked at the direction her eyes were fixated on:

"Uh, dey? Y' said I could invite some _amis_ of mine…"

"ARE they your friends?"

"More like… mates, but don't worry: I made dem swear dey'd behave"

And there they were, with their ties and hair gel, walking confidently and happily, like two Acolytes in the X-Men mansion was the most natural thing on earth.

"Good afternoon!" Pyro greeted.

"Congratulations to the happy couple" Quicksilver said histrionically, grabbing Rogue's hand and resting a kiss on its back so fast she couldn't stop him.

"Hands off!" Remy warned him. "An' remember: one broken dish, one napkin set on fire, an' I'll kick both of yer asses outta here".

"Hey, hey, we mean no harm tonight, mate! We just came for the food and the pretty girls, so if you excuse us" saying this, the two guys headed to the tables.

"Rogue!" Storm arrived. "Did you get your head out of the car's window for your hair to get like that?"

"Oh! Eh…" Rogue stuttered. The back seat fun had wrecked her pretty hair do a little bit. "Not exactly, more kind of… yeah… thanks for comin'" was the only thing she could said, while Remy struggled to contain a chuckle.

Then, and coming out of nowhere as usual, Remy's dad appeared.

"I'll only congratulate y', _mon fils_" he said to Remy. "'Cause I should better give my condolences t' the pretty bride".

"_Merci_, _papa_; I knew I could count on y'" he replied, eyes narrowed. Jean Luc continued, but talking to Storm this time:

"Would y' allow me t' join y', beautiful lady?" If you ever wondered where Remy learnt all of his charming manners, seductive smirks, and panties-dropping winks, you should have just looked at the way his dad smiled at the weather witch.

"Save your tricks for yourself, Jean Luc. I know you too well" she replied, and left.

"Playing' hard t' get, eh?" the man murmured to himself, while following her. "Don't worry, we've got all nite ahead of us".

Storm and her silver dress sat on a table, but it didn't take too long until Jean Luc was right by her side.

"Long time no see, _hein_?"

"Long time, yes" she said calmly. "And I can see you haven't changed at all".

"But y' do have changed, Ororo" he whispered, coming closer to her. "Y' be even more beautiful now".

Right then, something unexpected occurred: a kind of short, burly, and bad tempered man sat down by Storm's free side, grabbed a glass violently, and started to drink, never loosing eye contact with Jean Luc. And it wasn't a very friendly eye contact. Maybe it was some kind of hate thing Logan had against Cajuns.

Storm sighed, and looked away, frowning immediately at the sight of Jubilee; she was winking and making faces at Storm, like saying "Go hook up with one of them".

The young girl started to laugh on her own; she loved to piss off the older people of the mansion. They were just so uptight.

"Here!" Jamie shrieked, letting himself fall on one of the puffs. Then, he put on the little table everything he could collect: chocolate desserts for anyone to balloon, and three drinks.

"Thanks, my dear fellow" she joked, raising her glass. "Now, let's get a little bit drunk; slowly but continuously". Jamie laughed, and then yelled at Wanda:

"Hey! You wanna join us?"

The girl raised her brows:

"I've got better things to do". That's when she pulled her bubs up with both hands, stood up, and went straight to the table where Kitty and Piotr were talking.

"Her lost" Jubilee snorted.

(…)

About a half hour later, a defeated, shuffling Wanda came back.

"Look at them… they're dancing… dancing!" she whined, taking Jamie's drink and having a long sip.

"I've always said it" Jubilee's eyes were glittering strangely. "Men… are ungrateful. And they're… gay".

"Ah?" Wanda stared at her like she lost her mind. "Damn it, I hate to be in the loser's table".

"We're not losers, bitch!... We're… tipsy losers" she laughed, punching Kurt on his leg.

"Ouch!" But then, something managed to call her attention:

"Oh! Come on!" and saying this, she grabbed Wanda's arm, pulled her up and dragged her to the dance floor.

There was a female crowd all joined there.

"Ok ladies, hurry up if you wanna catch your golden ticket!" one of the band guys said on the microphone.

Rogue had thought she'd feel a little bit silly doing this throwing the bouquet thing, but things seem different when they're happening to you: this night, everything was amazing to her. She just couldn't stop laughing at seeing all of her friends (and some other girls she had seen like twice in her life) reunited there, some of them trying to pretend they were cool and chilling, but secretly wishing to catch the damn thing (like Jean); others, standing on tip toes, raising their hands already (like Kitty).

"Just throw it already!" Shadowcat raised her voice.

"No mind tricks, Jean!" Rogue yelled, for everyone's laughter. Then, she turned around. "All right, here I go!"

Everybody started to count along with her:

"One… two… THREE!"

Kitty and Jean were pushing each other away, while the white lilies bouquet went flying through the air, rolling like in slow motion.

Note: Hey there! Wanted to let you know that the "I bagged my Cajun" line, I took it from the vh1 reality tv show "My fair Brady"; if you saw the wedding episode, you know what I mean. Thanks so much to Allyg1990 for her help with the English in this part. Btw, in my country, people give money as wedding presents ;-)

I had such a blast writing this chap! So please (begs with a puppy dog expression on her face): tell me your opinion about it! It'd mean so much!! We, aspiring writers, really need encouragement, so please!! Come on, don't be shy ;-)


	7. Chapter 7: Who are the next ones?

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 7: Who are the next ones?

She didn't mean to. She was just standing there composedly, staring at the other women cat fighting to get the bouquet, like this object would really magically change their destinies, getting them true love forever, and blah. Long time ago, she had stopped expecting this concept to reach her; instead, the white lilies did, crashing against her face.

"Storm! You're, like, the next one to get married!" Kitty shrieked.

"That is to be seen, child" she replied, while Jean had to bite her tongue not to say that she'd never walk down the aisle of a church, if she had to wait for Storm to do it first.

But this was a chance Remy's dad wouldn't miss:

"So, is dere a lucky _homme_ y've got on mind?" he whispered to Storm's ear. Seeing them so close, the guy in the microphone, who was sort of a DJ, considered it'd be really funny to say loud that those two made such a nice couple, and that his band would be honoured to play in their wedding.

Jean Luc's satisfied grin didn't take too long to appear (Damn, Cajuns are such stalkers), as well as the _ah's_!, and claps. So, the DJ guy continued:

"Now we need the bride to sit down here, please" he showed Rogue a chair, and she did as he asked, still chuckling at Storm's annoyed face. "And where's the groom? He better don't hide. NOW is when the real work begins for you, pal".

Remy stepped to the centre of the dance floor, next to Rogue; the rest of people were making a circle around them, with expecting, curious and/or amused expressions. The guy kept talking and making jokes, and as everybody laughed and Kitty brought something to cover Remy's eyes, Rogue couldn't avoid to think that life's one crazy thing: three seconds ago, Remy's the enemy everybody hates; two seconds ago, they get together in secret, and spend half of their times trying not to get caught; and right this second, he's about to remove her bridal garter out of her leg, with no hands and using only his teeth, in front of every single X-Man.

Embarrassing? A little bit maybe, but, heck, it's a once in a lifetime kind of fun.

The last thing Remy saw before his eyes were completely covered was Rogue, sitting straight and with a teasing, sexy smile on her face, asking him to come closer with her finger.

That was as well the last thing Logan saw, before turning around and leaving the crowd.

"I don't need to be part of that" he grimaced, letting himself fall on a chair. All right, they were getting married, but that didn't mean he had to clap like a seal and cheer, at the sight of the Cajun checking under Rogue's dress.

He started drinking, hearing laughs and _hoorays_ coming from the little show there. It seemed that now the garter was out, Remy was supposed to toss it for the bachelor men to try and catch it, and see who'd be the next one to get bagged.

A few moments later, Storm came and sat by his side. Was this a random fact, or was she trying to get his protection from Jean Luc's harassment? Who knows, but there was one true fact that did happen for real: imagine Logan popping out one of his claws to cut a piece of cheese; imagine him holding his fist up in the air, about to do his favourite thing: slicing; imagine, suddenly and out of nowhere, a bridal garter appearing and getting inserted right in the adamantium claw.

Now imagine the expression on Logan's face.

After a brief and a little bit awkward silence, Jubilee's hysterical laughter exploded somewhere, and soon after, everyone followed her example. Everyone but Logan of course, who right away let the _item_ slide out and fall on the table, like he was afraid to touch it with his bare hands.

"Great catch, Mr Logan!" Jamie congratulated him, probably with no mocking intentions.

And then, things started to happen really fast: smiling as they were up to something secret and evil, Rogue and Kitty came running as fast as their heels allowed them, grasped Storm each by an arm, and dragged her back to the dance floor, paying absolutely no attention at her objections.

"What is this about?!"

"Don't worry Sugah, yah're gonna like it" Rogue said, while Kitty did nothing but giggling unstoppably. Then, they pushed Storm sit on the centre of attention chair.

"There you were, thinking you could get away with it… Storm?" the DJ guy continued, as Rogue whispered something to his ear. "Logan! Your presence is requested here, sir".

Every face turned towards the Canadian, who was still sitting, his arm paralyzed half way towards his mouth, holding a piece of cheese. He frowned, wondering what was all of this circus going to be about now.

"What the hell?" the man grunted.

"Ah, you don't know it?" the guy said on the microphone. "Since you caught the garter, now you have to place it on bouquet's lady's leg. So come on! Don't make her wait!"

Now, this one, Logan wasn't expecting it.

He just wasn't the type of guy that does this kind of things; he wasn't even the type of guy that goes to happy, fun parties, so he had actually been wondering what in the world was he doing there. And now, every eye was on him, and several of the kids were even cheering him up. Sure he wasn't either the type of guy that gets embarrassed, but… Storm! He just couldn't do that, and to her! He should better pretend he's angry for some random reason, and get out of there… he didn't have to be part of this…

"If y' don't wanna do it_, mon ami_, it'll be my pleasure to replace y'". Logan raised his eyes to meet Jean Luc's.

It was a matter of honour, of duty, of heroic sense of responsibility: he just couldn't let Stormy at the mercy of that slimy older version of Gambit. Besides, thinking about it, it wouldn't be too much of a sacrifice…

So he stood on his feet, grabbed the garter, glimpsed defiantly at Jean Luc, and with a raised brow, made his way towards the dance floor.

Everybody applauded, and Kitty was jumping up and down like insane, her arm held by Piotr's.

Logan had hoped something unexpected to happen during the time it took him to get there, but it didn't. Finally, he dared to meet Storm's eyes, who was sitting there like she was about to be offered as a human sacrifice: her hands grasping the seat tightly, her eyes wide open like plates. Nobody had ever seen her this flustered, and nobody had ever seen Logan so inhibited.

"Go Logan, Go Logan!" Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee started to sing along, doing some kind of little choreography at the same time.

There was no way out, so he took a deep breathe and fell on his knees, in order to have a more comfortable access. Storm covered her mouth with a hand; it was hard to tell what her eyes were trying to say: was she embarrassed, terrified, angry, having a blast? Nobody knew, but everybody saw the way he started to slide the garter up her leg: with no hands. That's when a gust of cold wind suddenly made everyone chill, even thought it was a warm night; funny weather we have sometimes.

"Zis is not happening!" Kurt said to himself, not trusting his own eyes. Was this the serious, serene Storm, right there with a guy's face close to her panties in front of everybody?

"Upper, upper, upper!" they all were cheering, but though he was starting to like it, Logan stopped a little bit up her knee: it was Storm! And he was a gentleman, damn it, even if he didn't look as such.

"Goodness… it had been a while…" she thought, swallowing hard.

Good thing it was all taped to watch over and over again.

(…)

About two hours later, what Wanda had called the _losers' table_ was now pretty crowded: there was Jubilee, with a glass glued to her hand; Jamie, eating some dessert; Kurt talking with Bobby about some tv show, and Wanda, staring into empty space and sticking little pieces of fancy cheese inside her mouth. She was still so traumatized by the fact that Kitty and Piotr had done nothing but being together all night long.

"I'm so freaking bored" she finally snorted.

"Have some wine!" Jubilee offered. "Things get way more fun and… colourful, when you drink… a little bit".

"No; I wanna do something".

Jubilee frowned like she was thinking deeply about something very important, and then, a triumphal smile appeared on her face:

"I've got it! Let's play truth or dare".

"Truth or dare? Jubs, that's so childish and…" Wanda couldn't keep talking, since somebody abruptly interrupted her:

"That depends on what you're willing to do". She looked up lazily, to find Pyro's queasy smile right there, and Pietro by his side.

"Great! We've got company now; I'm so excited".

"Glad to see you too, sister" Quicksilver commented sarcastically, taking a seat. "How you've been doing now you switched sides?"

"I'm doing way better than you, actually".

"Whoa!" Jubilee hurried to calm things down. "Let's not get all dramatic, you guys! Chill out! And let's play, ok? I'll start".

Nobody looked very excited at the idea, but they decided to give it a try; it was better than just sit there and stare at Kitty and Piotr drooling over each other, at Storm being chased by Remy's dad, or at Scott and Jean making public relations with every single preppy guest.

So, the girl continued:

"Bobby: truth or dare?"

"Ah?" he hadn't been paying too much attention.

"Truth or dare?!"

"Oh, eh… truth".

"All right: do you still have that sort of crush you had on Rogue?"

This is when everyone's interest actually seemed to wake up, because let's face it: it's not like we like to gossip, but it entertains us.

"I… I never… had a crush on her" Bobby stuttered, his cheeks getting slightly reddish.

"Ah, come on!"

"No bullshit, mate!"

"Everybody knows it!"

"Really?" Iceman seemed very surprised at this. "Well, maybe a little, but that's kind of a lost cause now, isn't it".

"Awww… poor thing". Jubilee recognized. "All right, your turn".

"Jamie: truth or dare?".

"Dare!" the kid seemed to be ready for everything. So, Bobby challenged him:

"Go and drink from a chocolate fountain".

"Woohoo!"

More than a challenge, it was like someone gave Jamie a reward; he stood up immediately, went to the desserts table, and started to drink and drink brutally delicious liquid chocolate, right from the fountain. A couple few people gave him odd gazes, but that was the least of his worries; so once he found himself with no more capacity on his stomach, he came back to his friends, chocolate dropping from his chin, nose, and even an ear.

"Oh my God!" Wanda laughed, taking a picture of his messy face with her cell phone. "Was it good?"

"Totally" he said, licking his lips. "Now, who should I ask?" Right away, Jubilee came by his side, giggling, and said something to his ear.

"Pyro: truth or dare?" Jamie then questioned.

"Of course I choose dare, mate". The younger boy went and said something to Pyro's ear this time. After thinking about it for a few seconds, Jhon smiled evilly, and gave Wanda an unexpected, quick kiss.

"WHAT… the hell is wrong with you?!" she pushed him away with her fists, infuriation reflected on her face.

"Hey, what are you doing, man?" Pietro took a stand for his sister, but she didn't seem to take it very well:

"And you don't go and try to be the good bro now!" Quicksilver shrugged in annoyance, but then it was Pyro's turn to go on:

"Wanda, truth or…?" His words stayed stuck inside his mouth, as she punched him in the jaw. You don't wanna mess up with Wanda when she's not in the mood.

"I dare to punch your stupid face!... Now, Kurt: truth or dare?"

"Hey that's not fear" Jhon protested, as Jubilee did nothing but snickering and drinking. When Kurt chose _truth_, Wanda made her question:

"Did you ever have a thing for Kitty? A tiny one, at least?"

The boy seemed a little confused and surprised at this; did he really have to answer that?

"Eh… can I skip that one?"

"Uh, uh!"

"That's a big no can do"

"Just answer, dude"

"Uh… maybe a tiny one… but not anymore".

"Aw!"

"All right! Let's cut it there" Kurt continued, trying to remove the attention away from him. "Who's next? Pietro?"

"Yeah; I chose _truth_"

"Eh… but I don't have anything to ask you".

"Just ask something we'd be curious to know" Wanda enlightened him.

"Uh… Oh! I've got one" everybody leaned closer to hear. "Does Magneto ever get random metallic objects suddenly staying glued to him?"

"Yeah! I was dieing to know that" Jubilee mocked, taking a big sip.

"You guys promise you won't tell anybody?" Pietro asked, faking a mysterious attitude. "Ok: yep, he does".

"Oh! I knew it!" Jamie exclaimed, his eyes brightening in amazement.

"The circle's coming to its end, buddies!" Jubilee announced; she was the last one. "I chose _dare,_ you… bleached head".

Quicksilver narrowed his eyes at her, and decided it was time to take their little game to a next level:

"I dare you to jump on the pool; right now".

A general sigh was heard, as everybody stared at her in expectation. But Jubilee was no girl to get intimidated by that, at least when she was drunk. So she calmly put her drink on a side, took off her heels, stood up and started walking towards the pool.

"Eh, Jubilee!" Kurt tried to stop her, but she was out of his reach. "I don't zink this is a good idea".

Note: Hi! I don't if I went a little too far with the claw-garter part! It was pretty insane, I know… I'm still laughing shyly about it. I know in the first chap I said this fic would have from 4 to 5 chapters, but it's so weird how fics take over me! They do whatever they want! And get way longer than I expected. But the next chappie is gonna be the last one. Infinite thanks to everyone who has reviewed; each review makes me giggle like a drunk Jubilee, a crushed Kitty, or more ;-)


	8. Chapter 8: New beginnings

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 8: New beginnings.

They wanted their photos to be a little more original, with Remy carrying Rogue in his arms, her giving him kisses on his cheeks, and both of them making crazy faces; but after a while of dealing with it, the photographer announced he wanted something more _appropriate and artistic_. The Cajun complained, the other man too, but Rogue wanted no more drama tonight, so she acceded the guy to take pretty, classic pictures of her; he was fascinated with the gardens and the mansion as backgrounds.

So Remy started wandering around for a while, saying "_bon soir"_ to a few people and chatting with them. That's when he remembered he had a brother in jail, so he went to his dad and broke the situation down to him.

"Ah, dat moron!" Jean Luc exclaimed annoyed. "Don't he know dere always be cameras…?"

"Behind mirrors" Remy finished the sentence. "Mebbe he skipped dat lesson. So, y' gonna go get him out?"

"Right now?!" he replied, as surprised as someone had insulted him. "_Je_ _suis desolé, mais _y' know a LeBeau never leaves a _belle femme_ waitin'". Remy chuckled at this. His dad trying to hit on Storm: that was so… yeah, _LeBeauish_. "Henri can sort it out on his own 'til t'morrow. T'night's gonna get _stormy_ and windy, _mon fils_! I can tell".

From the other corner of the room, Ororo stared at him: he was grinning with that cocky, insufferable attitude of him, she had remembered how to despise in the last few hours. So she sighed, trying to keep her composed frame: did she really have to go back to his table? She started to look around, searching Jean or Hank with her eyes; but she was the one to be found, instead:

"Hey" Logan appeared out of nowhere. "Having fun with Papa Gumbo?" She would have wished to be a telepath, so she could erase from his mind the little show they displayed together.

"Not quite" she answered calmly.

Had he drunk too much? No, drinking didn't affect him at all, so he couldn't blame on that what he was about to do:

"Would you… ehh… since you're here, and I'm here too…" This was way harder than he remembered: "Eh… all right: wanna dance?"

Storm could have expected anything but this:

"Dance?" she repeated, raising her brows. "Does THE Wolverine know how to dance?"

He frowned at this, maybe because it was a habit of him, or because he suddenly felt kind of ashamed:

"Not really…"

"Great: that makes two of us" she smiled, and that's how they headed to the dance floor.

(…)

After leaving his father cursing "_dat hairy_ _salaude",_ and all of his ancestors, Remy went to check how his wife was doing… His wife! He still felt funny thinking it; more than that: he felt sort of intoxicated by it. He had joined his life to the woman he loved more than anything in the world: what could possibly be better than that? And she looked so beautiful striking those poses for the photographer.

"I'm done here" the guy finally announced and left, maybe to take pictures of each little flower or canapé.

"So: how did Ah look?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Y' look like de most gorgeous t'ing Remy's ever seen" he placed a light kiss on her lips. "Now: y' sure y' haven't drunk anyt'in'?"

"Course not! Not one sip! Yah think Ah'm crazy?!"

"Just checkin', _chere_" he winked. Right then, southerner drawls were combined in one single shriek:

"Holly...! It'd taken too long already!"

Remy turned around to see what she was talking about:

A barefoot Jubilee was standing on the pool's diving board, waving hands… and jumping in.

Swimming towards the surface was harder than she expected, given her dressy outfit and _tipsy_ condition, but once she accomplished it, coughing, she saw a small crowd on the border of the pool:

"What in the world are you doing?!" questioned a bewildered Jean.

"I'm peeling potatoes!" Jubilee yelled. "What do you think I'm doing?!"

But since hard situations always require a good leader to stand for everyone (or so Scott thought), he raised his voice:

"Jubilation Lee: I command you to get out of there immediately"

"And I command you… to kiss my ass!"

It was such a peculiar sound, that one that was heard next: a deep sigh of surprise, rapidly followed by several surprised chuckles and laughs, while Scott's face turned slightly red:

"Could you… repeat that?"

Is there any chance those two stop asking stupid questions?

"I said you can come kiss my…"

"Calm down everybody! Gambit's here" Remy intervened, extending his hand to help the girl out.

"…chinese…"

"Jubs! Are you, like, drunk again?"

"…american…"

"Pull her up!"

"…skinny…"

"…can she legally drink, anyway?"

"…mutant ass!" she finally finished her sentence once she found herself again stepping on dry land.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow" Cyclops continued bugging. "When the Professor's out, it's my responsibility…"

"Cut it off, _homme_!" Remy couldn't believe Scott didn't drop his uptight ways at least for a night. "They're just havin' fun! Y' should try it sometime".

"Hey! We DO have fun!" Jean spoke again, stepping to the front.

"Rrrrrright!"

"Of course yes! We ARE fun people" she continued, trying to buy her own words. "We're the funniest people you'd ever meet"

"Then prove it" Wanda challenged her, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jump on the pool too".

Red head's lips quivered at the suggestion: "I… don't have to prove anything to anybody".

"But you're proving something right now: you're proving you're so scared to do something fearless" the other girl continued. Jean still didn't see the point of this whole conversation: it was none of their business if she was fun or not! Though, thinking about it, maybe they were right... partly. Maybe she was actually tired of this perfect girl image everyone had of her. So she slowly walked closer to the pool's border, and looked inside:

"Is it cold…?"

Everyone made comatose shock faces, as Jubilee pushed Jean inside the pool.

"You tell them!" the younger girl laughed.

"JEAN! Are you ok?!" Scott whined, falling on his knees at the border. A few seconds later, his girlfriend's face appeared over the water, her red, messy hair making waves behind her back.

"Yes… Just… help me go out".

But as Cyclops grabbed her hands, she pulled him in with all of her strength, sending him right into the water too. Poor Cyke didn't see this one coming.

Everybody laughed almost as insanely as Jubilee was doing it.

"Mate!" Pyro puffed "This is the best wedding I've ever been to!"

(…)

It was over 5 am when Remy dragged Rogue away from the hubbub: they all were still dancing and drinking (all except Jubilee, who was sleeping somewhere on the floor). But he had other plans for what was left of this Big Day.

"What is it? Where are we goin'?" Rogue whispered, while they walked among shadows down the empty porch of the mansion; with each step they took, the music and the noise were left behind, echoing in the distance.

"Don't y' trust yer husband, _chere_?" He was holding her hand, leading her towards the garage.

"It depends" she laughed.

"On?"

"On what yah're up to… where are we goin'?" They were now in front of Remy's bike, and if you wonder how it got back to the mansion, let's just say Jean Luc enjoys the speed as well.

"I'll ask again: don't y' trust me?" he stared deep into her eyes, and she remembered those times when she didn't trust anybody, and how all that was so gone now.

"'Course Ah do, yah… dumbass".

"_Asshole_ to _dumbass_: dat's a good transition. I like it" he grinned. "Dere's dis one thing though: I gotta cover yer eyes".

"Yah gotta what? Why?"

"Come on _chere_! Don't ask so many questions. I had _mes yeux_ covered t'night already: it's yer turn".

"Mmm… All right" she rolled her eyes, and a few moments later, she found herself in complete darkness, only trusting on Remy's guidance. Then, he fitted the black helmet on her head: "Y' wanna wear dis".

"'kay, but yah think we should go by bike?"

"I'll go slow _cherie_… Uh, I think it's not de first time I say dat"

"Nah, it's not" she smiled naughtily. "But this time, it better be true".

"I promise", he reassured her. "I'll be carryin' precious stuff here".

After helping her put on his suit's jacket and get on the bike, and once she wrapped her arms around him and rested her right temple and cheek against his back, they were ready to go.

It felt so good to trust someone this way.

(…)

She didn't know for sure how long it took them until they finally pulled over: an hour, maybe? But when they did, she didn't need her eyes to see around to know where she was: the air, the wind, and specially, the magic and unique sound of the waves, soon let her know she was _there_.

It wasn't some random seaside: it was the exact same place they were when he touched her skin, and for the very first time nothing happened; he didn't faint, or collapse, or go into a coma: he just kissed her for hours and hours, hoping to stay just like that forever.

"Are we really here?" she said loud.

"Where?" he replied, getting of the bike.

"Yah know where!"

"Mebbe… but wait a sec, don't move".

She did as he asked, not without taking off the helmet, which was starting to get kind of heavy. She always loved to feel this breeze among her hair and hitting her face, because it reminded her of how things started to go well in her life.

All of a sudden she felt raised by his arms.

"Yah're crazy, Swamp Rat!" she laughed, letting him do as he wished. A few moments later, he gently placed her on the floor, and uncovered her eyes.

Yes, they were right there, probably in the same spot and sitting on a blanket, just like that time over three years ago. But there was no fear, no distrust this time. And it wasn't the sunset, like that time: it was the dawn already, and pink and yellow rays started to stain the sky in colours, far away, next to the horizon. It was the beginning of a day, but also the beginning of their lives.

"Wow, Rem…" she had tears in her eyes at this point. "Ah can't believe we're here. An' not only here, in this place, but… _here_: married… together…"

"Hey_,_ but no tears t'day, 'kay?" he cupped her face between his hands.

"Ah know, Ah'm just… it's… Ah was always so alone. Mah whole life. There was always people around me but Ah felt like an island. But now Ah know Ah won't be alone ever again. It's…" she tried to find the right words to say; and she found them: "Ah just love so much".

"An' I love y'… y' both". She smiled widely at this, realizing you can actually cry with happiness.

She stared at the ocean for a while…

"Ah can't believe we ate no cake".

"Didn't we?" and saying this, he showed her a container he had been hiding behind his back.

"Ah! That's exactly what Ah needed" she said, opening it immediately and giving a big bite to the piece of cake. "Mmm… it's so yummy… Ah was so hungry".

"I thought so. Didn't y' get any sickness t'day?"

"A little bit…" she kept chewing. "…when Ah was arrivin' t' the church. But… Ah'm 'kay now".

He stayed staring at her for a while, chuckling at how eagerly she ate.

"An' when are we gonna tell de others?" he questioned, frowning a little.

"Ah told yah Ah wanted t' tell them already, but then… Ah don't know, Ah just wanted _her _to be only ours for a while, yah know? With nobody else pokin' their noses into it, as they always do with everythin'".

"Her?" Remy raised his brows.

"Yep_: her_. It's gonna be a girl".

"How do y' know?"

"Ah just know it" she smiled, still sticking pieces of cake inside her mouth.

"All right: _her,_ den" Remy agreed; then, he stayed thinking about it for a few seconds: "Damn: if some bastard ever tries t' hurt her, I swear I'd… I'd kill him, _chere_".

"Gawd, Rem! Don't say that! Jesus…"

"But, see: I remember how I used t' be… with women: an' dey were somebody's daughters, y' know? An' I can't stand thinkin'…"

"Don't think 'bout that right now, 'kay?" she said, holding his hand. "Yah gotta learn how t' change dippers first. We'll figure out all that later on".

He grabbed a piece of cake and started to eat too. "I'd never felt dis way, Rogue. Everythin's perfect right now: I don't need anythin' else".

They both looked into each other's eyes, and then at the ocean, which was clearer at this point, showing its beautiful range of blues.

"Je t'aime, _chere_… I'll never get tired of sayin' it".

She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Ah love yah… dumbass"

"_Merci"._

(…)

"So, I guess this is it" Logan said.

"Yes… I had a good time" Storm didn't look into his eyes when saying this.

"Yeah, me too" he conceded.

He had known her for a quite a while by now, but tonight was really the first time they actually spent time together, but not talking about mutants and enemies; talking about themselves, and just enjoying each other's companies. So none of them really know what to say now. Each of them was in front of a new person.

"Well… good night; or good morning already" he sighed, turning around and heading to his bedroom.

With all of his messed up past life and hate issues, he had such a long time he didn't remember he had a heart in there, somewhere. The _feral Wolverine_ is not supposed to have a heart. Right?

So he entered his room, took off everything but his pants, and was about to go to sleep and forget about the whole thing, when someone knocked on the door.

It was Storm.

"Do I bother you?"

"No! No, no…" he hurried to say. "You need anything?"

She bit her lip before speaking: "Actually… yes".

"And that'd be…?" he raised his brows.

"I feel so… embarrassed, about…"

"Me too! Yeah…"

"I don't know how they convinced me to be part of…"

"I don't know what was I doing, damn it"

"It is not something I would usually do, because I'm not…"

"I know!"

They stayed in silence again, Ororo trying to put herself together and to act according to reasonable principles; and Logan, he had never felt so weird… that he could remember.

"What I am trying to say…" she continued "…is that I cannot believe you acted this way, Logan".

"Me?!"

"Yes. And that is the reason I'm here".

"Eh… well…" he scratched his head: an apology? Is that what she wanted? "I'm sorry then, Ororo. I didn't…"

"I am here, Logan…" Screw reasonable principles. "For you to take off what you put on".

He swallowed hard, and felt a shiver down his spine: "The… the… the thing?"

Storm smiled warily, came inside the room, and closed the door behind her back.

END ;-)

Note: Gosh… I really needed a Kleenex after writing the beach part!

Well! It seems that's it, guys! I had THE TIME of my life writing this fic, and of course, receiving your reviews: they made my day 74 times and counting ;-) THANKS a million! You all are amazing :-)

I know the Logan/Storm was unexpected, but I guess I was in the mood for it; and I don't know why I was so evil with Jean. I always put her as a nice person; but well, I think she vindicated herself at then end. Aw! I'm gonna miss this fic (tear). Anyway, thanks again for joining me through this journey, and 'til next time! I promise it'll be soon. Writing fics right now is kind of my escape from college.


End file.
